


Seperation Anxiety

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, On Indefinite Hiatus, Tags will be updated with story, eventually, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: Request/Summary basically: I'm more of an angst than a smut person. For your consideration: Dark splits, leaving Damien, Celine, and the DA's body (which is probably still possessed by the house demon maybe? idk). Wilford has a breakdown, the other egos are extremely confused, and Damien's just trying his best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested at my tumblr @d-ama-ien

Damien suddenly felt very solid. For the first time in a long time, he felt his feet on the floor, felt his hands flexing into fists and his nails digging into his palms. He took in his surroundings, they were familiar to him- he had seen them through the eyes of Dark thousands of times. He had never seen it in person though. In person- why was he here in person? 

He looked around him in confusion, but it didn’t help. There was Celine- also looking very solid, and there was the District Attorney, looking very dead. There was no soul in it now, well there was whatever strange dark spirit that shared it with them, but no soul. It couldn’t move the broken body very well without the siblings’ help. There were two others in the room- William, Wilford as he went by now, and a man with covered eyes who went by The Host. Dark was familiar with both men, Damien only with the one. 

“Dark?” Wilford speaking drew Damien’s attention, the mustached man appeared as confused as Damien felt. 

“Wil? Do you know what happened?” Damien knew to tread lightly, Dark was very good at navigating his friend’s unstable mind, but he hadn’t ever dealt with him alone. His old friend had tears building in his eyes, and suddenly he was wrapped into a back breaking hug.

“Damien, I knew you were alive! Oh, it really was a joke, you guys got me,” Wil laughed through the sobs shaking his body. Damien knew Dark had tried to explain what had happened to Damien and Celine, but Wilford had seen the dead come to life with his own eyes. It wasn’t surprising that he never quite believed that the siblings were indeed gone. Damien made eye contact with Celine over Wil’s shoulder, but he knew his sister couldn’t really do anything to help the situation.

“The Host will get the others,” Damien hears the blinded ego say as he leaves the room. He can’t be sure that any of them will be helpful, seeing as the Host is the only one who knows Dark and Wilford’s story, but maybe they’ll help ground Wilford, bring him back to reality.

That idea gives Damien pause- this _is_ reality after all, and somehow he and Celine are not currently dead, and somehow have physical forms, real bodies, despite both of their bodies being taken a long time ago. 

“They’re not alive,” Damien hears the twisted inner voice of Darkiplier, the demon speaking through the District Attorney’s body. It sounds even more twisted outside of their shared conscious, to the point that its words are barely understandable. Pain twists in Damien’s gut as he sees his friend’s body, their kind face sneering at Wilford’s back. The DA was the only one of them who had really been lost, and it was partially Damien and Celine’s fault.

Speaking of his sister, she stood off to the side, looking very uncomfortable. 

“Celine?” Damien questions, wondering if she perhaps has any knowledge of their situation.

“I don’t know. Damien, this is way out of my depth, and I know Dark wouldn’t do something like this intentionally,”

“It wasn’t meant for us,” The District Attorney grumbles but is ignored.

“Oh, Celine you reminded me, where did Dark go? Did he leave because of you guys? Has he been in on this?”

“Something like that,” The body persists, though it seems to know it is being ignored. Damien doubts that Wil can make sense of the creature’s voice- he and Celine had decades of practice with deciphering the demonically accented speech, to most others it would probably sound like gibberish. Wilford finally releases Damien as he looks to Celine for answers about Dark’s whereabouts. The siblings are save from making excuses when a group of the “responsible” egos enters the room. The responsible group is painfully small- only Host, Dr. Iplier, Googliplier, and Eric are considered trustworthy or useful in weird situations. While Damien does find Eric to be one of the most reliable of the egos he can’t help but think that the young ego isn’t actually very helpful in the stressful situations that the responsible egos often have to deal with. 

“The Host has told us the situation, I believe the objective should be to find what caused this problem and immediately rectify the situation,” Google speaks first, his even tone made the job sound as simple as gluing a broken vase together. Well, maybe this was kind of like that.

“What are you talking about? There’s no problem here, except that Dark ran away as soon as my other friends showed up,” Wilford responds, frowning. 

“Mr. Warfstache, sir, uh, I-”

“You what? Spit it out already,” Wilford snaps at the young ego- he’s definitely not in a right place if he’s yelling at Eric. Eric is basically the only ego that doesn’t strike a nerve in Wil.

“I think you shouldn’t be here,” Eric’s voice cracks as he proclaims his thoughts. The room is thick with tension, everyone waiting for Wilford’s response. Google shifts slightly, his artificial muscles tensing as he clearly prepares to take on Wilford physically. 

“He means we shouldn’t be here, because it’s time for lunch!” Damien almost smacks himself as his outburst attracts the attention of everyone in the room, “It’s been so long since we’ve sat   
down together, old friend. Let’s leave Celine to work on the problem with these guys, and we can enjoy a meal together, catch up for a bit,”

Damien thanks the universe when Wilford smiles, and the man seems to forget his irritation.

“Of course! Eric, why didn’t you just suggest that” Wilford chuckles as he fondly grabs Eric’s shoulder, “Why don’t you join us? Damien, you’ll be amazed at how this kid can cook,”

The others quickly nod in agreement, showing the three men away from the office. Damien sighs as Wil pulls out a seat for him, knowing that he is in for the longest lunch of his long life.


	2. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT UPDATE

UPDATE: I am giving this story a full overhaul! This version will not be updated again, and will be deleted when I begin posting the overhaul under the same name. I realized I went into this version with no plan past the first chapter and didn’t love what I had set up, but the new version has a plan and a concept that I feel a bit more strongly towards. I have no idea when I’ll start posting the new version, as I’m putting a lot of work into consistently updating my AU fic. Just wanted to give the update that this version is dead so that no one is eagerly awaiting a new chapter that will never come. But, what will come is a new chapter of a better fic with the same core idea, so I hope you will wait for it and enjoy it when it’s posted.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my works? [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/Z8Z7QC4S)


End file.
